custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Treasure Island Adventure
Barney's Treasure Island Adventure is a Custom Barney & The Backyard Gang Video release on May 3, 1991. Plot When the Backyard Gang are pretending to sail on a make believe boat, They wish they can visit a treasure island. So, Barney takes them on the magical sailing ship on a trip to treasure island where they can put on sunscreen, hunt for seashells, and rocks, go down by the bay, explorer the island safari, meet some speckled frogs, catch fish on the fishing pole, go underwater, and look for the big surprise treasure chest gift. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West/ Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/ Costume: Dao Knights) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Molly the Mermaid *Mr. and Mrs. Pirate *Pirate Parrot Songs #Barney Theme Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Land of Make Believe #Imagine a Place #Let's Go on an Adventure #Sailing Medley Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea/Sailing, Sailing #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #Ten Little Seashells Ten Little Indians #We Like Rocks #Down By the Bay #Island Safari Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Crocodile Song #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Fishing Song #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #A Hunting We Will Go Reprise #Simply and a Beautiful a Rainbow #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice, and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume from "Be a Friend!" is used in this video. *The Barney voice used in "Barney In Concert" is also heard in this video. *The musical arrangements from The Queen of Make Believe" were also used in this video. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 1" and the same vocals from "Barney In Concert", except it was BJ's vocals are added. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. After the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, When the kids are finish pretending to sail on the make believe boat, Michael accidentally kicked the Barney doll off the backyard. *During a scene where Michael accidentally kicked the Barney doll off the backyard, the music from The Queen of Make Believe" Barney tells the kids that it is going to rain is used. Quotes *the song Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Michael kicked the Barney doll off the backyard *Tina: Uh-oh! *Adam: Man, overboard! *Michael: He's a dinosaur. *Adam: OK. A dinosaur overboard! *Amy: Barney, are you all right? *(Barney comes to life) I am fine! *Kids: Barney! (they get out of the Backyard Gang and hug him) *Barney: Hi there. *Michael: Um... Barney? You're stepping on our pretend water. *Barney: I am? Oh so that's why my feet are so wet. *Kids: Barney.